Passion
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Hate is a very passionate emotion that will nearly always lead up to something more, but when it doesn't... This happens.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm seriously only writing this story because I have yet to make a story where Butch hates Bubbles and she returns the feeling just as strongly. This might turn out to be a oneshot if no one likes it, but I kinda want to see where this would go so review if its any good! **

Bubbles P.O.V.

We were in a stand off.

Brick was holding Blossom by the neck, preparing to snap and Buttercup had Boomer in the exact same position.

No one dared to move, no one dared to even breath.

"You want do it." Butch snorted at Buttercup and her smile was shark like.

"You really want to gamble with his life?" I hissed, my eyes glowing with fury, "Because if she won't do it I sure as hell will."

I wasn't a huge fan of cursing, but being in the same place as Butch for over five seconds always pissed me off.

He returned my glare, "Did I ask you, Bubble-butt?"

I growled, about to lunge but the 'cool-it' look Blossom gave me made me freeze and remember the situation.

"Okay," Blossom said calmly, using her very best leader voice, "How about you let me go, Buttercup let's Boomer go and we all save this battle for another day?"

I looked around me when she said the word battle. It was true that this had been one of the worst fights we had with the Ruffs and the city was practically in ruins. Mostly thanks to Butch... but it was a tad bit my fault. Just a tad.

Me and Robin were walking to my house to work on our English project when... this happened;

_"What are we supposed to do the essay on?" Robin asked dully after I reprimanded her on her ADD thoughts._

_"How about why being a tight ass is bad for the environment?" A floating raven haired teen suggested with a snarky smirk._

_Robin sighed and pulled out her phone, knowing that, around Butch she would end up forgotten in less than a minute and I opened my mouth for a retort when the jerk kept on talking._

_"Write about how all you snobby bitches are soaking up all the oxygen with their huge air- filled heads. You would know all about that, wouldn't you ditz?"_

_I flipped him off, "Go to hell, ass hole. What, are you stalking me now?"_

_He snorted, "Fuck you, blondie. You know why I'm here."_

_I smiled innocently, "I have no idea what your talking about."_

_His feet touched the ground and he jabbed my chest accusingly, "You stole my favorite pen!"_

_I gave him a look, all the while clutching the black and green utensil behind my back, "You mean to tell me you came all the way here because you _think_ I have your _pen_? If I didn't knowany better I'd say your starting to like me, Butchy Boy."_

_He sneered, "Not on your life tiny-tits. Now where's my pen?"_

_I grinned maliciously, "You mean... this one?"_

_I dangled it in front of his face and when he reached out to grab it, I put it back behind my back._

_"Ah ah ah!" I teased, backing up with every menacing step he took toward me, "Let's make a trade."_

_He growled at me, "No way in hell. Give me the fucking pen before I break you in two, you little twig bitch."_

_I growled right back, beginning to hover, "You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands, you damn juice head."_

_He flexed his muscles and cracked his neck, "That can be arranged."_

_I narrowed my eyes as he started flying too, "Bring it."_

_He lunged at me, attempting to keep our fight to the ground, where he had the advantage. The thing that was true about our fights was this; They were always interesting. Because, despite what most people thought, I wasn't nearly as weak as I was when I was five. I wasn't as scared to throw a punch, or take one and I was nearly as chaotic as Buttercup. And, although I'd never admit it, I wasn't nearly as strong as Butch._

_So, on the ground, I wouldn't have a chance of beating him. But, I was quick. On the ground, I could run but he would catch me before I got to far, but in the air... I could dodge a lot better and catch him by surprise with my swift hits._

_We had only gotten in two- three now- fights before, but I had won one of them and I wasn't about to let him forget about that. _

_"Is that all you got?" I taunted, zooming into the sky, "At this rate I'll beat your ass _again_ in no time!"_

_His eyes flashed red and I knew I hit a nerve... it was all too obvious when he zoomed up behind me and grabbed my ankle._

_"Shit." I breathed before he flung me downward, causing me to hit the road hardly._

_I coughed painfully and shot back up, ignoring the ache in my back that was screaming for me to go home and let your sisters finish this for you. _

_I was too stubborn._

_I punched him in the stomach and he aimed a kick at my face but I dodged it, sending one towards his... you know._

_He grunted in pain and fell a few feet before looking up at me furiously._

_I grimaced and pulled out his beloved pen, snapping it between my fingers._

_He froze for a second before bringing out a smile that made me swallow my gum. It plainly said that that was possibly the biggest mistake of my life._

_He took his time getting to my petrified form and when he got there time unfroze._

_I aimed a fast punch at his throat and he caught my wrist in a bone crushing grip. Literally, it broke._

_I cried out in agony and he flipped me, letting go so that I crashed into the road again._

_I blacked out from the pain._

_I woke up to the sound of feet landing on the ground and a dark chuckle._

_I blinked my eyes open and saw Butch standing over me, that twisted smile still on his face._

_I hopped up and fast tackled him, pulling back to slug him in the face. _

_He caught my wrist again, thankfully not breaking it, and grabbed my injured one as well, in the same hand, and flipped us over so that he was pinning me to the floor._

_I gasped and then snarled, "Get your filthy hands off of me you dirty fucking perver-"_

_He clapped a hand over my mouth and pinned my hands above my head, leaving me writhing under him, futilely._

_He laughed, "Pathetic. Actually, I like you like this. The whole not talking thing makes you look so much more attractive."_

_My eyes widened as his words made me rethink the situation I was in._

_And then the door to the Utonium house opened and a certain pink-eyed girl stomped out, looking thoroughly agitated._

_"Bubbles! Will you and your girlfriend shut the hell up?! Some of us are trying to..." Blossom trailed off, seeing Butch on top of me._

And then Buttercup came out and Brick and Boomer showed up... and now we were all here. Praying our siblings didn't get murdered.

"How can we trust you to let him go?" Brick asked, tightening his hold on Blossom's throat.

"How can we trust you to let her go?" Buttercup challenged, nearly choking Boomer.

"You can't." Butch and I chorused.

There was another minute of tense silence... and then Butch flickered out of sight.

I looked around suspiciously, knowing there was no way on Earth he would of fled from a match.

And then I felt arms snake around my waist and my back collided with a masculine chest.

"Hey!" I cried out indignantly.

"Butch!" Brick called out sternly, "What the hell are you doing?!"

He laughed and I felt his hands wrap around my neck, putting me in the exact same predicament as Blossom. _Shit!_

"Really?!" I hissed angrily.

"Let her go!" Buttercup shouted, her hold on Boomer making his face turn blue.

"Why?" He asked, "I was feeling left out."

I snarled, "The second I get out of this I'm going to rip your balls off and shove them up your ass!"

"Such vulgar language," Butch tsked, "It makes me want to kill you."

His fingers pressed into my throat, cutting off my oxygen.

"Let her go," Buttercup ordered, "Or I snap Boomer's neck and beat you with his dead body."

"You'd only be able to save one of your sisters, if you're lucky." Brick pointed out.

She bent his head so that if she flexed, even a little, he would be dead in a second.

"To hell with Blossom. Let my girl go." BC said icily and I gasped.

"Buttercup!"

"Let go of her." Brick ordered Butch as he released Blossom, an odd glint in his ruby eyes.

"But-" Butch was cut off by me.

"Listen to your leader, dog. It's not like you can think on your own."

Butch growled before his fist collided with the back of my head and darkness consumed me.

**AN; Do Bubbles and Butch hate each other enough or should I turn up the dial? And what the hell was Buttercup thinking, sacrificing Blossom like that... shameless. My girl? Wonder what that means. Hmmm... REVIEW!**


	2. BYE!

**AN; I just wrote a whole fucking new chapter that I spent all day writing and my cat jumped on my laptop and it all got deleted. Fuck this story. Fuck this site.**

**Farewell,**

**EveDuncan2**


End file.
